Test and measurement systems are designed to receive and measure test signals, for example from a Device Under Test (DUT). For example, a test and measurement system, such as an oscilloscope, may couple to a DUT via a probe. The probes may be classified according to an amount of attenuation provided by the probe. For example, a probe may attenuate a signal by a factor of one (a 1× probe), by a factor of ten (a 10× probe), by a factor of one hundred (a 100× probe), by a factor of one thousand (a 1000× probe), etc. Different probes are employed for different testing scenarios. Probes are expected to provide a constant attenuation across a wide frequency spectrum. However, natural variation of probe's components may result in changes in attenuation across the frequency spectrum. If a test setup fails to properly compensate for such variation, the variable attenuation may be interpreted as part of the test signal from the DUT instead of as equipment related noise.
Examples in the disclosure address these and other issues.